Come Into My World
by Darts of Pleasure
Summary: Não é segredo para ninguém que o relacionamento entre Camille e Logan, integrante do Big Time Rush, é de idas e vindas, e eles terminaram mais uma vez. Na tentativa de animar o amigo, os outros membros da banda organizam uma festa para todos os moradores do Palm Woods. Logan/Camille, Kendall/Jo, Carlos/Jennifer e James/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Resumo:**_ Não é segredo para ninguém que o relacionamento entre Camille e Logan, integrante do Big Time Rush, é de idas e vindas, e eles terminaram mais uma vez. Na tentativa de animar o amigo, os outros membros da banda organizam uma festa para todos os moradores do Palm Woods, mas existe uma outra intenção por trás dessa ocasião: é hora de juntar o casal mais uma vez!

_**Disclaimer: **__Big Time Rush e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Nickelodeon, ao Scott Fellows e a Sony. Não tenho culpa se eles são tão inspiradores e façam com que diversas ficwritters daqui escrevam sobre eles, não é mesmo?_

* * *

Já fazia mais de uma semana que Logan Mitchell andava cada vez mais irritado pelo 2J e às vezes nem mesmo a mãe de Kendall, Jennifer Knight, escapava das suas respostas um tanto secas ou ríspidas, porém ele imediatamente se retratava com a sua responsável enquanto ele vivia em Los Angeles com os seus melhores amigos para seguirem com uma carreira musical.

E seu mau humor tinha nome e sobrenome: tratava-se de Camille Roberts, a sua agora ex-namorada.

Os dois haviam discutido à beira da piscina antes dela começar a ler alguns scripts, como ela sempre costumava a fazer, pois ele estava conversando com uma ruiva que havia acabado de se hospedar em Palm Woods e Camille ficou louca de ciúmes, afinal aquela nova menina poderia virar uma nova paixonite do rapaz e essa não seria a primeira vez que aquilo aconteceria. Como sempre, um som de tapa pode ser ouvido por quem estava tomando um banho de sol nas espreguiçadeiras brancas que ficavam de frente a piscina antes da menina sair correndo aos prantos. Todos os olhares voltaram-se quase raivosos para Mitchell e rapidamente o menino se refugiou em seu apartamento, saindo de lá apenas para ir até a Rocque Records.

A morena, por sua vez, também não teve a melhor das semanas. Fora rejeitada em três audições, sendo que em uma delas o seu teste fora magnífico: ela não havia explodido nada, não confundira as falas da personagem e até mesmo acertou o tom que deveria usar para o papel, porém nem mesmo o diretor de elenco que a testou neste dia ligou de volta para o seu celular. Seu pai também teve que voltar a Connecticut e ela ficou basicamente sozinha em seu apartamento, se não fosse pelas constantes visitas de Jo Taylor, que conseguiu um mês de folga das gravações de seu filme.

Já cansado de ouvir Logan resmungando por todos os cantos, Kendall reuniu James e Carlos no quarto que os dois garotos dividiam e respirou fundo antes de começar a falar. "Eu já não aguento mais!" O loiro bufou e na mesma hora Carlos colocou o capacete em sua cabeça, pois eram raras as ocasiões em que o líder da banda ficava daquele jeito. "Já é a segunda vez que o Logan só falta pisar no meu pé quando eu dou bom dia a ele."

Kendall sentou-se ao lado do latino e o menino, quase que de imediato se encolheu e encarou Knight com o seu olhar de filhote. "Ele ficou assim depois que terminou com a Camille, de novo." Carlos disse em um tom tristonho, seu olhar desviando de Knight para Diamond e James concordou com a cabeça enquanto penteava os cabelos com seu pente da sorte. "Ela viu ele conversando com a Hazel e cismou que eles dois estavam flertando."

James, ou como o mesmo adora frisar, 'o mais bonito da banda', deu uma gargalhada breve, porém com tamanho gosto e tudo o que ele fez depois foi dar de ombros com os olhares confusos que ele recebia dos seus melhores amigos. "Logan é nerd demais para saber o que é flertar. Ainda bem que eu não sou assim." Ele olhava o próprio reflexo em seu espelho de mão para ter a certeza de que os fios castanhos estavam perfeitamente alinhados. "A tal Hazel pode até ter flertado com ele, mas eu duvido que ele tenha percebido isso e por isso a Camille surtou."

"Okay, não importa o que aconteceu!" Kendall impediu que James continuasse as suas observações, pois conhecendo bem Diamond, não tardaria muito para ele começar a falar de su próprio. Ele então ficou de pé e respirou fundo, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem enquanto andava de um lado para o outro do quarto. "Nós temos é que encontrar uma maneira de juntar esses dois de uma forma que eles não terminem mais a cada semana!"

"Impossível, tentamos isso na semana passada e olha como terminou." James se pronunciou mais uma vez, dando de ombros.

"Mas... mas..." Carlos começou a sussurrar sozinho enquanto tentava pensar em alguma solução para ajudar o seu melhor amigo e a atriz que ele tanto adorava, só que ao perceber que não tinha nenhuma ideia genial, bateu com as duas mãos no seu inseparável capacete de hóquei. "Pelo menos a gente podia levar o Logan para jogar hóquei, como nos velhos tempos! Assim o humor dele pode melhorar um pouco."

Kendall e James se entreolharam com um sorriso mais animado, afinal não existia nenhum mal que uma tarde com os seus melhores amigos e com direito a uma partida de hóquei não curasse. "Só que assim a gente não resolve o problema da Camille..." Garcia disse novamente em um tom triste antes de morder seu lábio inferior ao voltar ao árduo trabalho de pensar em uma solução que pudesse ajudar também a morena.

Minutos de silêncio se passaram dentro do quarto que Carlos e James dividiam até o momento em que Kendall deu um pulo de alegria, depois de ter mais uma das suas ideias brilhantes. "Bom, todos sabem que a Jo chegou há alguns dias e eu estou me encontrando com ela todas as noites, certo?" Ambos os amigos concordaram a cabeça, porém Carlos parecia não ter entendido aonde o amigo queria chegar.

"E o que isso tem a ver com o namoro da Camille e do Logan?" Ele questionou com as duas sobrancelhas formando quase que uma única linha e cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

"Calma, deixa eu continuar." Ele respirou fundo e voltou a falar. "Como eu ia dizendo, a Jo voltou da Nova Zelândia e vai ficar um mês aqui e até agora ninguém fez uma festa de boas vindas para ela." Os outros dois meninos ainda o encaravam sem levar muita fé na sua ideia, porém Knight não se deixou abalar. "Então se fizermos uma festa, podemos arrumar uma desculpa para que os dois se vejam em um lugar onde não vão poder brigar, já que estaremos celebrando a volta da Jo e, quem sabe, a gente não dá um jeito de empurrar a Camille pra cima do Logan quando tocar alguma música lenta?"

Carlos já sorria mais animado e James parecia que ainda pensava em todas as possibilidades. "Bom, é uma situação meio clichê, mas pode dar certo." Diamond disse, apoiando Knight. Os três sorriram malandramente antes de Kendall continuar a contar o plano para os amigos com pressa, antes que Logan voltasse para o apartamento.

* * *

Enquanto isso no 4J, Camille Roberts estava com a cabeça deitada no colo da amiga Jo Taylor, que se dispora a ir até o quarto andar para visitar a morena em seu apartamento. A morena já havia chorado frustrada pela sétima vez só nesses três dias e meio que a loira chegara da Nova Zelândia, somando também o fato dela ainda não ter conseguido outro papel desde que interpretara Mila Stark. Eram raros os momentos em que Roberts ficava tão desanimada a ponto de falar em desistir de atuar, porém Jo e sua paciência e palavras sábias tinham um ótimo efeito sobre ela.

Ao notar que Camille estava prestes a chorar de novo, Jo tirou o celular dela das suas mãos e o pôs sobre a mesa. "Não vai adiantar nada ficar apertando o seu telefone, o máximo que vai acontecer é você quebrar o celular e aí mesmo que ninguém vai te ligar." Os lábios da morena estavam trêmulos e antes que a atriz começasse a chorar, Taylor sorriu confiante. "E que tal assistirmos seus musicais favoritos, huh? Você sempre diz que fica animada depois de uma dose de 'Chicago', quem sabe se adicionarmos um pouco de 'Hairspray' e, porque não, 'Mamma Mia' não vamos melhorar o seu humor?"

"E se eu nunca mais conseguir um papel, Jo? Eu vou ter que voltar para Connecticut e eu jurei a mim mesma que eu nunca mais voltaria para lá, a não ser para gravar uma matéria emocionante para algum programa de televisão para contar como foi a minha infância antes de Hollywood acontecer!" Mesmo desanimada com o rumo da sua carreira, Camille ainda mantinha um tom de voz sonhador.

"Eles não disseram que poderiam ligar até o final da semana?" Jo acariciava os cabelos castanhos da amiga, os dedos se enroscando nos cachos da outra atriz. Camille concordou com a cabeça e a loira sorriu gentil para a garota que agora estava com a cabeça deitada em seu colo. "Então eles ainda estão dentro do prazo que eles lhe deram, Cammy. Essa é uma boa hora para você praticar um pouco uma coisa chamada paciência. Vamos tentar pensar em outra coisa que não seja essa audição por enquanto?"

"No que mais eu vou pensar? No Logan?" Roberts disse um tanto ríspida e fechou os olhos, tentando lutar contra a vontade estúpida de chorar. Desde que ela finalmente reencontrou a amiga, tudo o que ela tem feito foi choramingar sobre o mais recente término do seu instável namoro com Mitchell.

"Você podia focar um pouco na sua amiga, quem sabe!" Jo deu de ombros e na mesma hora ela ouviu a risada gostosa da sua melhor amiga, algo inédito desde que ela fez o check-in novamente em Palm Woods.

"É mesmo? Ah, eu achei que você tinha um encontro que envolve um certo loiro de sobrancelhas grossas e vitaminas." Camille zombou a amiga, sentando-se no sofá vermelho da sala do seu apartamento, que ganhava destaque de todos os outros móveis não só pela cor, mas pelo conforto único que ele proporcionava.

"Amigas antes de meninos! Não era isso que você ouvia em 'One Tree Hill'?" Jo encarou a morena confusa, que já estava rindo novamente. A loira então mostrou-lhe a língua e pegou o seu próprio celular com a intenção de enviar uma mensagem para Kendall, para avisar-lhe que ela passaria a tarde com a sua amiga, quando o aparelho vibrou em suas mãos, indicando uma mensagem nova.

"_Tarde com os meninos, o Logan precisa de nós. Me desculpa :( Que tal então fazermos um piquenique na hora do jantar? Te vejo mais tarde, K."_

"Hm, parece que vamos mesmo ter uma tarde de meninas!" Jo deu de ombros e encarou Camille com um sorriso amoroso. "Kendall acabou de desmarcar comigo, mas disse que tem planos para mais tarde. Então eu te dou dez minutos para lavar o rosto e trocar de roupas!" A loira anunciou enquanto se levantava e obrigava a amiga a fazer o mesmo. "Sério Cammy, vai lá! Te prometo uma tarde cheia de compras, frappuccinos e as fofocas mais quentes dos bastidores do meu filme!"

Camille mordiscou seu lábio inferior enquanto se ajeitava de volta no sofá, secando os resquícios de lágrimas que ainda estavam em seu rosto. "Só se você prometer que vai me comprar chocolates também." A morena imitou uma criança mimada em seu tom de voz, mas seus olhos brilhavam um tanto mais animados, denunciando que ela já tinha aceitado o convite.

Jo, em resposta, apenas girou os olhos e começou a rir enquanto Roberts saia correndo em direção ao seu quarto, gritando que não demorava. "É, eu definitivamente senti saudades de Palm Woods!" A garota comentou para si mesma enquanto colocava uma almofada em seu colo com um imenso sorriso nos lábios. Agora restava apenas fazer com que Camille não pensasse em Logan pelo resto da tarde e aproveitar um dos seus programas favoritos ao lado da atriz, que também tinha sempre as melhores desculpas para justificar aos seus pais o porquê mais uma vez o limite do cartão de ambas estourou.

"Vamos?" Camille chamou a atenção da amiga com um tom de voz tão animado, o mesmo que ela gritou o nome da Jo assim que a loira entrou pela porta principal de Palm Woods. Não parecia que ela tinha passado praticamente meia hora chorando no colo da sua melhor amiga. Roberts não estava mascarando a sua tristeza por não estar namorando o garoto que ela tanto amava, mas parece que finalmente ela se deu conta que teria apenas um mês ao lado da sua melhor amiga e não existia ninguém naquele hotel para ir fazer compras do que Jo Taylor.

Então era hora de deixar de pensar nos seus problemas amorosos e aproveitar a presença da sua amiga e, finalmente, permitir que ela lhe contasse tudo sobre a Nova Zelândia. "Anda logo, Jo! Eu não consigo esperar mais um segundo para ouvir tudo sobre a sua viagem!" As duas amigas deixaram então o 4J e logo depois de Camille trancar a porta do seu apartamento, as duas entrelaçaram os braços e saíram em direção aos shopping mais próximo do hotel.

* * *

Para evitar conversas que o deixariam desconfortável, Logan resolveu ir sozinho a um dos Museus que não ficava tão distante de Palm Woods. O problema é que essa já era a quinta vez que ele ia no mesmo museu em menos de três semanas e nada havia mudado de lugar. Ainda era a mesma exposição e tudo o que ele fez foi encarar cada obra com desinteresse. Até mesmo um dos seus passeios favoritos agora o entediava e o rapaz só conseguia pensar em Camille Roberts.

Resignado a ficar trancado em casa estudando, Logan Mitchell viu-se diante da fachada de Palm Woods e suspirou desanimado, porém se ele tivesse chegado há dez minutos atrás teria visto uma Camille extremamente feliz na companhia da sua melhor amiga, prestes a ter uma tarde de compras.

Para a sua sorte, a maioria das pessoas que estavam no lobby estavam ocupadas demais preocupadas com suas carreiras para notar a chegada do garoto, tirando Bitters que sempre tinha um comentário irônico para fazer. Logan riu para o homem, fingindo que achou graça de suas palavras e foi direto para o elevador.

Foi apenas quando ele já estava no segundo andar que ele cumprimentou um casal que caminhava em direção ao elevador – o garoto era ator e a menina, modelo – momentos antes de entrar no 2J. Ao abrir a porta ele foi surpreendido por um James, um Carlos e um Kendall vestidos como se estivessem prestes a ter uma partida de hóquei. Ele até notou que suas roupas estavam nas mãos de Carlos e na hora em que ele pensou em perguntar o q ue estava acontecendo, Kendall imediatamente o interrompeu.

"Antes que você nos pergunte o que está acontecendo, eu já vou lhe dizer. Vamos jogar hóquei! Não é sempre que temos a tarde de folga e o Gustavo até fez umas ligações para conseguir o ginásio para jogarmos no gelo." O loiro com sobrancelhas grossas disse com um sorriso tranquilo apesar do olhar desconfiado de Mitchell, que só piorava ao ver os enormes sorrisos de Diamond e Garcia.

"Isso mesmo! Uma tarde com os seus melhores amigos jogando hóquei é o melhor remédio para esquecer a Camille!" Carlos disse com um sorriso orgulhoso, afinal ele até parecia um garoto maduro e responsável falando tais coisas, porém ao citar o nome da ex-namorada do seu amigo ele sentiu dois tapas simultâneos na sua barriga. "Ei, o que foi isso!" Ele perguntou sem entender, porém percebeu pelo olhar de James que ele havia falado uma besteira e na mesma hora ele murmurou um pedido de desculpas.

"Não é só isso, mas nós sentimos falta de jogar hóquei e nosso time nunca ficaria completo sem você!" James disse com um sorriso amável e Logan até pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas novamente o garoto fora interrompido. "Então anda logo que eu tenho que chegar cedo em casa, eu tenho um encontro com a garota nova!" Ele disse cheio de si, estufando ainda mais o seu peito e Logan girou os olhos, pegando a roupa que estava nas mãos de Kendall e foi se trocar no seu quarto.

"Ué, eu pensei que você ainda gostava da Lucy." Carlos perguntou confuso, piscando os olhos diversas vezes enquanto ele encarava James sem entender nada.

"Bom, ela continua dizendo que não quer nada comigo e eu não sou como uns que ficam esperando para sempre..." Seu olhar desviou de Carlos para Kendall, que o encarava com uma expressão nada amigável no rosto. "Então eu chamei a Hazel para sair e nós vamos jantar às oito! E... espera aí Carlos, você não tinha outro encontro com a sua Jennifer?"

O garoto deu uma risadinha quase que infantil e os seus olhos brilharam ao pensar na Jennifer de cabelos cacheados e pele morena, assim como a sua, que futuramente se tornaria a 'Senhora Garcia', pelo menos na sua imaginação. "Ela perguntou se não poderíamos sair amanhã, ela hoje precisava dormir cedo porque tem uma audição pela manhã."

James e Kendall não tiveram mais tempo de fazer mais perguntas, pois Logan havia acabado de chegar na sala com o seu uniforme de hóquei. Ele ia abrir a boca mas agora foi a vez de Carlos interromper o seu melhor amigo nerd. "É A HORA DO HÓQUEI!" Ele berrou e pode ouvir James e Kendall fazendo um "woo hoo" de coro. Logan apenas sorriu em resposta e abriu a porta para que os meninos passassem. Ele não se preocupou em deixar um recado para a Senhora Knight pois ele tinha certeza que os meninos já haviam contado a ela e a Katie sobre o treino deles.

Por um momento ele achou que Carlos, quem diria, tinha razão.

Talvez ele precisasse mesmo de um tempo com os seus melhores amigos para evitar pensar na besteira que ele fez em terminar mais uma vez com Camille ao invés de lutar por ela.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

_Bom Rushers, é difícil encontrar fanfics de Big Time Rush em português, né? Por isso resolvi me juntar a um pequeno grupo de autoras que escreve sobre os meninos – apesar de ter começado uma fic de Cargan em inglês – e nada melhor que começar com o meu shipper favorito do show: Lomille. A ideia dessa fic era ser um one shot e uma songfic ainda por cima, por isso a história leva o nome de uma música. Só que esses seres se apossaram do meu computador e resolveram aumentar a história e..._

**_James:_**_ Claro que essa história tinha que ganhar mais capítulos! Eu mal fui citado nesse!_

**_Kendall:_**_ E lá vamos nós de novo..._

**_Carlos: _**_ÉÉÉÉ! Eu também mal fui citado!_

**_Logan:_**_ Pelo menos vocês tiveram falas! Como uma fic que foca o meu relacionamento não tem UMA fala minha. Isso não faz sentido!_

**_Camille:_**_ *suspira* Dá para vocês pararem de resmungar? Eu fiquei sabendo que o próximo capítulo vai começar com vocês de novo e todos vocês vão ter falas..._

**_Kendall:_**_ E como você sabe disso? *ele e os outros meninos erguem as sobrancelhas, exigindo respostas*_

**_Camille:_**_ Porque eu sou a personagem favorita da Mila e, além de termos o nome parecido, compartilhamos um amor fora do controle pelo Logie! *o cérebro da banda corou violentamente e a atriz aproveitou para 'atacá-lo' com os seus beijos*_

_OKAAAAY, ISSO FOI ESQUISITO ATÉ MESMO PARA MIM!_

_Então se você leu e gostou, não sinta vergonha de comentar! E se não gostou também, aproveita e diz onde eu posso melhorar!_

_Agora é hora de trabalhar no próximo capítulo!_

_Até mais e muitos beijos,_

_Mila._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Resumo:**_ Não é segredo para ninguém que o relacionamento entre Camille e Logan, integrante do Big Time Rush, é de idas e vindas, e eles terminaram mais uma vez. Na tentativa de animar o amigo, os outros membros da banda organizam uma festa para todos os moradores do Palm Woods, mas existe uma outra intenção por trás dessa ocasião: é hora de juntar o casal mais uma vez!

_**Disclaimer: **__Big Time Rush e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Nickelodeon, ao Scott Fellows e a Sony. Não tenho culpa se eles são tão inspiradores e façam com que diversas ficwritters daqui escrevam sobre eles, não é mesmo?_

* * *

**_Capítulo 2_**

Os meninos deixaram Palm Woods após a mãe de Kendall praticamente ter saído correndo atrás dos quatro com uma bolsa munida de roupas limpas para os garotos, já que haveriam chuveiros no vestiário e não havia necessidade para que eles andassem pela cidade fedendo a suor e com as roupas sujas após o treino. Jennifer também não esqueceu de colocar os snacks favoritos dos rapazes dentro de cada uma das suas mochilas e desejou que seu filho mais velho e os outros meninos voltassem inteiros para casa.

O caminho para o local reservado por Gustavo para eles não fora tão complicado de se achar, ainda mais quando se pode contar com o sistema de GPS instalado no iPhone de Logan. Eles deveriam pegar o metrô, mas ao invés de descerem na estação que fica em frente a Rocque Records, eles deveriam esperar mais duas outras estações e andar cerca de cinco minutos para chegarem ao tal estádio com rank de gelo (segundo um cauteloso Logan) para, enfim, praticarem hóquei como nos velhos tempos em Minnesota.

Trajando o uniforme dos Minnesota Wild, os rapazes aqueceram por alguns minutos ante de começarem a treinar os seus movimentos e ataques favoritos do esporte. Quando os garotos já estavam focados o suficiente, eles resolveram que utilizaram apenas metade da pista coberta de gelo para saberem qual era a melhor.

"Nerds contra os bonitões!" James sugeriu com um sorriso travesso e Kendall, sentindo que a provocação era para ele, não pensou duas vezes antes de murmurar um '_it's on_' para o amigo.

Os olhos verdes de Kendall brilharam desafiadores para James e o contato visual dos dois foi quebrado apenas quando Knight rodou os olhos ao ouvir agora às provocações de Carlos, que apoiava tardiamente Diamond em um coro estúpido de como a dupla deles era melhor. "Ah, vocês vão se arrepender, não é mesmo Logan?"

"Hm? Ah, é claro." O jovem Mitchell respondeu um tanto perdido e James apenas piscou provocativo. Carlos já se posicionava na metade da quadra congelada e antes de fazer o mesmo, Kendall deslizou os seus patins até Logan.

"Você 'tá bem mesmo, cara?" Ambas as suas grossas sobrancelhas estavam erguidas, formando quase uma única linha e Logan suspirou cansado. Ele conhecia bem o seu melhor amigo e sabia que Kendall não ia deixá-lo em paz se ele não fosse honesto.

"Não, mas tudo o que eu quero agora é jogar um pouco." O garoto deu de ombros e Kendall logo se afastou. Os quatro bastões de hóquei bateram forte contra o chão e o pequeno disco deslizou entre os garotos, que passaram a correr atrás dele.

* * *

No outro lado da cidade, Jo e Camille já tinham cada uma duas bolsas em suas mãos e elas tinham acabado de sair da primeira loja. Roberts já tinha deixado para trás as lágrimas e lamentações acerca da sua última briga com o namorado, ouvindo empolgada cada história nova da sua amiga e também contando-lhe o que ela perdeu enquanto estava trabalhando em outro país.

As duas meninas viram-se diante de uma franquia da Starbucks e não pensaram duas vezes antes de entrar no local, indo direto para o caixa para fazerem seus pedidos. Camille pediu um Iced Caramel Macchiato e um rolo de canela, enquanto Jo preferiu um Frappucinno de Baunilha e uma mini torta de cereja. Apesar de ambas adorarem café, o dia estava quente demais em Los Angeles e então as bebidas geladas eram a melhor opção para refrescarem-se naquele dia.

"Então, vamos a hora das fofocas!" Camille disse animada assim que as duas sentaram-se em uma mesa reservada e colocaram suas compras nas cadeiras vazias enquanto ainda esperavam os seus pedidos ficarem prontos. "Jura que você passou seis meses na Nova Zelândia e não sentiu nada por ninguém?" Os olhos castanhos da morena estavam um pouco arregalados, surpresa com o comentário que a amiga fez enquanto elas ainda experimentavam algumas novidades de maquiagem na loja onde estavam antes. Era como se ela procurasse algum vestígio de mentira nos olhos também escuros da loira, mas talvez só Kendall soubesse lê-los tão bem quanto Roberts.

Jo realmente não tinha ficado com ninguém.

"Eu estou te falando, Cammy! Não aconteceu nada com ninguém e não foi pelo fato de eu não ter conhecido outros caras bonitos ou que os neozelandeses são chatos. Durante todo esse tempo eu pensei no Kendall e só não mandei nenhuma mensagem ou nada para ele porque era difícil imaginar ele seguindo a vida dele e me esquecendo." Ela confessou com um suspiro triste, porém abriu um sorriso tímido assim que a mão delicada de Camille cobriu a sua. O próprio Kendall deu-se o trabalho de contar a ela sobre Lucy, apesar dos dois nunca terem se beijado ou nada demais. Ele só queria ser honesto com a menina a respeito do que poderia ter acontecido enquanto ela esteve fora.

"Pelo menos o Kendall te contou tudo, não é? E eu posso te garantir, não precisa ficar com ciúmes da Lucy porque ela ainda não esqueceu o Beau, o ex-namorado dela. Ela resistiu até mesmo o charme do James e a fofura do Carlos." As duas riram e Camille apertou os dedos de Jo entre os seus. "Ela está realmente fora de jogada, sem contar que o Kendall sempre me perguntava se ainda estávamos nos falando, queria saber as novidades..."

Jo sorria abertamente mesmo já sabendo que durante todos esses meses o seu ex-namorado, agora atual de novo, havia pensado nela. Enquanto ela estava perdido em seus pensamentos, o nome de ambas foram chamados e Camille, sem querer interromper suas divagações, levantou-se quieta e foi até o balcão, retirando o pedido de ambas e Taylor só percebeu que a amiga tinha deixado-a sozinha por alguns instantes ao ver o seu frappucinno diante dos seus olhos.

"Okay, agora chega de falar de romance porque eu, sinceramente, não tenho sorte nessa área. Que tal então você me contar as fofocas dos bastidores! E também sobre os sets, eu vi umas fotos na internet da cidade onde você ficou e o lugar é tão lindo!" Camille disse animada enquanto Jo pegava o seu celular para mostrar-lhe algumas fotos extras da viagem enquanto elas faziam um breve lanche antes de voltarem à maratona de compras.

* * *

Cada um dos quatro rapazes tinham habilidades diferentes quando se tratava de hóquei. Carlos era o mais forte e destemido, sem se importar se iria sofrer algum ataque violento da parte do adversário já que o próprio costumava a sempre contra-atacar com força. James era o mais rápido e com tamanha habilidade para desviar de atacantes mais agressivos como Carlos, mas não era ele não era um jogador de finalizações. Esse era o trabalho de Kendall, que sempre fora o grande artilheiro da equipe do colégio e geralmente Carlos jogava perto dele para protegê-lo dos ataques dos jogadores de outros times, evitando que ele fosse derrubado – não que Kendall não fosse hábil para se esquivar sozinho, porém toda proteção extra era bem-vinda. E Logan, como sempre, era o cérebro do jogo. Sua mente sempre rápida o ajudava a perceber antes de todos as chances das jogadas mais eficientes e graças a sua velocidade sob os patins, os quatro amigos juntos eram praticamente imbatíveis no gelo e por isso, na última temporada com os quatro ainda morando em Minnesota, o time deles teve o melhor desempenho nos jogos estaduais.

Mas nessa tarde nenhum deles se preocupou em realmente jogar para valer, apesar das provocações de James e Carlos. Os três amigos esperaram que Logan realmente parasse de pensar na namorada – que ele ainda insistia em dizer que era ex, mas todos sabiam que ele era louco pela atriz metódica – e se entregasse ao jogo. Somente então quando Logan cometeu a primeira falta contra Carlos foi que todos os garotos começaram a levar aquela mera partida mais a sério e por isso todos estavam gemendo de dor enquanto iam até o vestiário ou simplesmente massageavam a parte do corpo onde mais doía.

"Precisava mesmo ter me empurrado daquele jeito, James? EU ERA A SUA DUPLA!" Carlos resmungava e se não fosse por Kendall, ele teria partido para cima do rapaz mais alto.

"Não é minha culpa que você é lerdo! Eu te empurrei sim ou o Logan teria feito um gol na sua cara!" Logan encarava Diamond com um sorriso travesso no rosto enquanto Kendall rodava os olhos. Era sempre assim, mesmo quando eles dois ganhavam uma partida rápida, James e Carlos acabavam discutindo no final.

Mas dessa vez foi diferente. Com um Logan mais focado do que nunca e um Kendall sedento por jogar hóquei desde que a turnê de verão da banda chegou ao fim, os dois venceram com facilidade a dupla formada por Garcia e Diamond e talvez por isso os dois estavam ainda mais dispostos a começar uma briga. E isso também explica o porquê um cometia falta sob o outro o tempo inteiro depois da dupla Mitchell e Knight abrir uma vantagem expressiva sobre eles.

"Vocês estavam certos..." Logan disse depois de Kendall conseguir acalmar os ânimos dos amigos e os rapazes começavam a se despir para irem tomar banho, quebrando o silêncio que havia se instaurado no lugar. "Eu precisava mesmo passar um tempo com vocês, então obrigado!"

"Oh, Logie Bear! Você não tem que nos agradecer!" James zombou o moreno com o apelido que ele tanto detestava, mas o sorriso em seu rosto deixava claro que ele estava feliz por ter ajudado-o a se sentir melhor.

"É pra isso que os amigos servem, não é mesmo?" Carlos deu dois tapas em seu ombro antes de quase choramingar por ter que tirar o seu capacete antes de entrar no banho. Não tardou muito para que os quatro garotos estivessem dentro dos boxes para tomarem banho. Carlos, Logan e Kendall não demoraram mais do que quinze minutos, mas como os quatro chegaram juntos, eles tiveram que esperar cerca de meia hora até que James terminasse de tomar banho apropriadamente, cuidando dos seus cabelos e da sua pele mesmo em um espaço tão limitado.

* * *

Ao voltarem para Palm Woods, James teve que se controlar dentro do metrô para não acabar batendo nos garotos que passaram boa parte da breve viagem implicando mais uma vez com o fato dele sempre demorar demais para tomar banho. Só que o rapaz logo se esqueceu das brincadeiras sem graças assim que eles foram reconhecidos por uma menina que não devia ter mais do que dez anos e, é claro, que eles pararam para tirar fotos com ela e assinaram um caderno que ela trazia dentro da sua mochila, que possuía diversos adesivos e desenhos.

Os rapazes desceram na estação próxima ao hotel e foram caminhando sem pressa para casa. Carlos, que já havia devorado o seu lanche e também o de Logan, fez questão de parar no meio do caminho para poder comprar alguns corn dogs e os outros garotos aproveitaram para comprar os seus smoothies favoritos.

"Bom, agora vocês podem revelar o plano diabólico que vocês tem para me juntar com a Camille." Logan disse como quem nada queria, tomando um gole da sua vitamima enquanto os seus três amigos engasgavam ao mesmo tempo em que negavam a afirmativa do cérebro da banda. "Vocês acham mesmo que eu não sei que vocês estavam esse tempo inteiro pensando em como resolver isso? Só que vocês não entendem que nós somos muito diferentes e nunca vamos dar certo como um casal."

"Se você diz..." Carlos quase cantarolou antes de dar uma mordida em seu corn dog. Ele começou a falar com a boca cheia de comida e só parou quando Kendall deu um tapa em sua cabeça, afinal de contas eles queriam deixar alguns detalhes escondidos de Mitchell e era capaz do latino entregar tudo se ele se empolgasse muito ao contar sobre a festa.

"Logan, porque você precisa ter sempre medo de tudo?" James encolheu os ombros e suspirou cansado. "Nem sempre tudo o que fazemos tem segundas ou terceiras intenções!"

"Exato, James! A única coisa que conversamos a respeito foi sobre darmos uma festa de boas vindas para a Jo, já que ela chegou há três dias e eu quero mostrar a ela o quanto nós todos sentimos a falta dela." Kendall disse cheio de si, com um sorriso tranquilo no rosto.

"Você quis dizer o quanto _você_ sentiu falta dela, né?" James zombou enquanto tirava o seu pente da sorte do bolso da calça, alinhando perfeitamente os fios dos seus cabelos que voaram com o vento. "Claro que todo mundo sentiu falta dela, mas você... bem, você só faltava chorar antes de ir pra cama todas as noites."

"Oh, ele chorou. Acredite em mim!" Logan entrou na brincadeira e resolveu implicar com o loiro que dividia o quarto com ele.

"HAHA! Como vocês são engraçados!" Kendall girou os olhos e balançou a cabeça em negativa conforme eles caminhavam em direção ao lobby do hotel depois de jogar fora o seu copo de vitamina já vazio. "Mesmo com vocês reclamando, eu ainda acho que a ideia da festa é ótima."

"Hm, alguém disse festa?" A voz doce de Jo interrompeu o namorado e não demorou muito para que Kendall sorrisse derretido antes de caminhar em sua direção, roubando-lhe um beijo terno. Ela estava com algumas bolsas na mão e Kendall as pegou em um gesto cavalheiro.

"Sim, nós precisamos comemorar o fato que você voltou para Los Angeles." Ele praticamente sussurrou para a namorada e Camille afastou-se da amiga, segurando com dificuldade as suas oito bolsas de compras, frutos de uma liquidação incrível que elas descobriram após tomarem café. Kendall ofereceu o braço para a loira que entrelaçou o dela no dele e, em um clima adoravelmente romântico, os dois andaram até o elevador como se ninguém mais estivesse por perto. James aproveitou a situação e empurrou Logan na direção da ex-namorada e os dois se encararam um tanto assustados, com um leve rubor tomando conta das bochechas de ambos.

"Hey Camille, eu e o Carlos adoraríamos lhe ajudar com as suas bolsas, mas nós estamos ocupados." James quebrou o silêncio, puxando Carlos pelo casaco roxo que o mais baixo da banda usava. Logan, que não havia deixado de olhar para Camille em momento algum, resolveu limpar a garganta antes de começar a falar.

"Er... então, você precisa de ajuda?" Ele coçou a nuca sem jeito e, por mais que Camille fosse capaz de levar sozinha as suas bolsas até o quarto andar do hotel, ela apenas sorriu e ele pegou as suas compras. Ambos sentiram o corpo arrepiar com o breve roçar dos seus dedos, porém não comentaram nada, temendo estragar aquele clima tão sublime entre eles.

Aquela era a primeira vez em que eles ficavam sozinhos desde que Camille, em um roupante de raiva, terminou com Logan após vê-lo conversando com uma menina que estava se oferecendo para ele e ela estava convencida de que ele havia percebido que a garota flertava com ele. O silêncio dentro do elevador, diferente do que eles haviam imaginado que seria, era reconfortante ao invés de constrangedor e por isso ambos sorriam apesar de não se olharem nos olhos. Andaram também sem dizerem nada até a porta do 4J e só então Logan teve a coragem de falar alguma coisa.

"Bom, já que devemos mesmo fazer a festa para a Jo... você... hm, vai?" Mesmo depois de conhecer a atriz há tanto tempo e de terem namorado por tanto tempo, Logan ainda sentia-se desconfortável para chamar uma garota para sair. Ainda mais quando ela era a sempre tempestuosa e intensa Camille Roberts.

"Vou sim, lógico! Afinal estamos falando de uma festa de boas-vindas da minha melhor amiga." Ela respondeu em um tom gentil enquanto destrancava a porta do seu apartamento. Assim que ela virou-se para Logan ela pode ler em seus olhos que a sua resposta o deixou um pouco decepcionado. "Vocês já sabem quando vai ser?"

Logan sentiu o corpo inteiro arrepiar mais uma vez na hora em que Camille pegou suas bolsas de volta e o garoto não conseguia entender a vontade louca que ele sentia de segurá-la em seus braços e beijar seus lábios, porém ele se conteve e apenas suspirou, coçando a sua nuca.

"Talvez na sexta ou no sábado, ainda não temos certeza. Acho que ainda vamos precisar convencer o Gustavo a nos emprestar o estúdio ou achar algum lugar interessante..." Ele deu de ombros e Camille riu baixinho, pois ela sabe o quão perseverante eles poderiam ser para conseguirem o que queriam. "Mas se você quiser, eu posso te mandar uma mensagem para avisar quando vai ser e..."

"Claro, eu vou adorar saber com antecedência quando vai ser." Camille lhe interrompeu e o garoto suspirou aliviado, pois ele estava prestes a começar a gaguejar como sempre fazia em momentos de tensão. "Ou você pode me ligar também, mas se eu não atender é porque eu tenho uma audição esses dias e eu posso estar ocupada na hora."

"Oh, eu quase me esqueci da sua audição e... você sabe que mesmo que nós não estando mais juntos, se você precisar de ajuda..." Dessa vez foi o próprio Logan quem se interrompeu para morder o lábio inferior e o garoto ficou surpreso ao notar que os olhos de Camille estavam vidrados em sua boca, porém ela sacodiu a cabeça apressada e tentou se recompor.

"Enfim Logie, eu tenho que ir agora. Obrigada por me ajudar." Ela agradeceu simpática e no momento em que ela ia beijar sua bochecha como agradecimento, Camille mudou de ideia no meio do caminho e selou os seus lábios nos do seu ex-namorado em um selinho terno. "Até mais!" Ela se despediu e trancou o seu apartamento sem observar pelo olho mágico que Logan permanecera estático um bom tempo diante da porta com a mão sobre os lábios. Só mesmo ela para mexer tanto com os seus sentimentos e o garoto até queria bater em sua porta só para poder beijá-la mais uma vez, porém ele recebera uma mensagem de Kelly e, infelizmente, Gustavo queria os seus cães no estúdio em vinte minutos.

Era a hora de partir, mas talvez a ideia da festa de boas vindas para Jo não fosse tão ruim assim.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Meu Deus, eu não acredito que custou TANTO assim para eu atualizar a fic! Eu tive sim problemas técnicos, além de uma falta de criatividade imensa. Por isso mil perdões a vocês que leram o primeiro capítulo da fic e comentaram! Mila, Gabi, Beatriz e Luuh um beijo imenso para vocês! E tive também mais um comentário anônimo, mas infelizmente a pessoa não deixou o nome para que eu mandasse um beijo especial para ela, mas todos vocês já moram em meu coração._

_Os meninos adorariam comentar aqui, porém eu subornei a todos com cupcakes e quem sabe no próximo capítulo – que pode ser o final? Quem sabe? – eles aparecem para comentar alguma coisa?_

**_James:_**_ *aparece com a boca toda suja de Red Velvet cupcake* Mentirosa. Ela 'tá falando isso porque está tentando trabalhar no prólogo de uma fic nova para vocês._

_*olhar mortal para James* Hey! Não era pra você estragar a surpresa!_

**_James:_**_ *dá de ombros* Só espero ter uma namorada ou namorado na próxima história._

_*ambos olham para Carlos, que olha de volta sem entender nada* É, talvez até mesmo no final dessa história você se dê bem!_

**_James:_**_ *sorri imenso antes de dar uma mordida em seu cupcake*_

**_Carlos:_**_ Hey! Porque ele vai arrumar um par e eu não? *bico*_

_*ri da lerdeza do garoto* Quem disse que você vai ficar sozinho? Logo o meu puppy? Nem pensar!_

_HAHAHAHA espero que vocês tenham tido uma ótima leitura e aguardem o prólogo da minha nova história, dessa vez será um universo alternativo e também será de Big Time Rush!_

_Beijos da Mila!_


End file.
